


Time of My Life

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Cartinelli Week [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli Week, Dirty Dancing AU, F/F, Movie Plot AU, Period-Typical Homophobia, Use of Homophobic Slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 1963, Peggy goes on holiday with her family and assumes nothing extraordinary will happen. She realizes how wrong she is when she meets dance instructor Angie Martinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Comicbooklovergreen for being my beta. This story was inspired by a convo with sarah_dude on tumblr about a Dirty Dancing AU. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel and I do not seek profit from this story. Dirty Dancing also doesn't belong to me and no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> For those who are familiar with Dirty Dancing, this story is heavily inspired by it but I took out and changed a lot of elements so you'll see a lot of similarity but it's not completely the same story.

_Summer of 1963_

 

Peggy sighed wistfully as she closed her book and glanced out of the open car window. The highway was fairly deserted save for a few family cars packed with children of various ages and the faces of parents already worn out from their drive. Peggy wondered if they were headed for destinations similar to her own.

“Almost there,” said her Uncle Charles from the front seat. Peggy nodded absentmindedly and continued to stare out of the window. The resort sign came into view and she bit her lip as she read “Fry’s Paradise: A place to leave all your worries behind.” She scoffed at the flowery design and picture of a smiling family.

Peggy shook her head and spared a glance at her aunt and uncle chatting happily in the front seat. She’d been a bit hesitant when they asked her to join them on holiday in America. She’d just graduated from university and was trying to decide between a teaching career in England or a very promising position in the States. Her aunt and uncle reasoned that the holiday would not only be a fitting graduation present, but a chance for Peggy to decide if she’d like to teach in America. It wasn’t that Peggy wasn’t grateful, but she wasn’t sure she’d have a lot of fun and ‘leave her worries behind’ as the resort’s tagline promised.

She heard her cousin Edwin fidgeting in the seat next to her. Peggy looked over at him and raised her eyebrows at his hands. He stopped fidgeting, shrugged, and looked out his own window. Peggy knew he’d been nervous to leave his fiancee in England, but Peggy reassured him he was just being silly. She’d pried him away with statements like “It will be the last time we’ll get to see each other for a while.”

Edwin was never able to resist his cousin’s pleading, and Peggy wouldn’t have lasted the two months without him.

They quickly pulled up to the main house and Dr. Jarvis turned off the car.  Peggy and Edwin stepped out of their respective doors and were greeted by a busboy with chestnut hair and a bright smile. “I can get you folks checked in, what’s the name?”

“Oh Dr. and Mrs. Jarvis, I am so glad you could make it,” said a woman coming up behind the busboy. She had short hair, a stiff posture, and glasses that hung around her neck. There was a young man with her who looked only a few years younger than Edwin with an eager smile on his face.

“Miriam, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” said Mrs. Jarvis as she offered her a polite smile.

Dr. Jarvis shook her hand and said, “It is very kind of you to let us stay at your lovely resort.”

“Yes well, what could I offer that would repay you for your help with my health?” Miriam turned to the young man next to her and gestured toward Dr. Jarvis as she explained, “I’ll have you know if it weren’t for this man, I wouldn’t have lived when I was travelling in Europe.”

“You flatter me, Miriam.”

“Well, it’s true. Who are these young people you’ve brought with you?” Miriam waved her hand in Peggy and Edwin’s direction.

“Oh, this is our son Edwin and our niece Peggy. Peggy just graduated from university, and Edwin is getting married when we return.” Peggy came to stand at his left and Edwin on his right.

Peggy and Edwin nodded politely in Miriam’s direction. She scrutinized them with the eyes of a woman who’d seen trouble from one too many young people. “Nice to meet you. This is my nephew Howard.” She gestured to the young man next to her. He nodded and spent a bit too long giving Peggy a once over.

Peggy cleared her throat politely and his eyes snapped up to hers with a smile that was anything but apologetic. The busboy that greeted them interrupted the moment with a question. “Which cabin, Mrs. Fry?”

“The Stark cabin at the bottom of the hill, Daniel” she answered him, then turned to Peggy and Edwin. “We have a lot of activities for our young people, including dance classes, croquet, canoeing, and more. I assume you’ll both be together in your activities.”

Peggy and Edwin tilted their heads at the same time in consideration. Miriam put her glasses on and stated, “I don’t think it’s wise for our young female guests to walk the premises unescorted.”

Peggy resisted the urge to burst out laughing at her assumption. If she and Edwin ever found themselves in a situation that required one to protect the other, she was sure it would not be Edwin. Instead she smiled politely and replied, “I don’t plan on going anywhere without my cousin. I convinced him to join us on this trip after all.”

Edwin nodded in acknowledgement.

Uncle Charles laughed a little. “They've always been inseperable, no need to worry, Miriam.”

Peggy could tell Miriam wasn’t convinced, though she smiled and made an affirmative noise toward her uncle. As Charles engaged Miriam in conversation, the busboy turned toward them both. “The dance classes are a lot of fun. My cousin teaches one of them. You should try one this afternoon after you guys settle in.”

Peggy smiled at him. “We just might.”

 

**************************

 

“Anyone else fancy some tea?” asked Peggy as she lowered the hand she was playing. They were all in the living room of the cabin, playing a game of cards at Edwin’s suggestion.

When everyone else shook their heads, Peggy nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed her cardigan from the back of her chair. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Do you need me to go with you? You know what Mrs. Fry said about being escorted.”

Peggy shook her head. _Dear Edwin, always the rule follower._ She looked to her aunt and uncle to see if they would protest, but they were too busy arguing over whether or not Charles was cheating.

Peggy rolled her eyes at them, proceeded to make her way to the main house of the resort and found the entrance to the dining room easily.

“You are the best and brightest young people in this country, and I expect you will conduct yourselves as such.”

Peggy’s head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw Mrs. Fry in the middle of the room instructing her wait staff. She was glad to see the woman’s back was turned, and scanned the room to find a large plant not far from her right side. She quickly ducked behind it. Peggy didn’t care much what Mrs. Fry thought of her, but she didn’t want her uncle having to apologize or make excuses for her.

Mrs. Fry continued her speech while another group of people walked in. They were dressed much less formally, with a tall blonde woman in a pink dress and a much shorter brunette with soft blonde highlights, sunglasses, and a leather jacket slung across one of her shoulders leading the group. They halted for a moment, and the brunette wore a smirk as her eyes scanned the wait staff.

“Gentlemen, if you find that there is a young woman of interest among the guests, I expect you to treat her with respect.”

One of the waiters, a tall blonde young man with an arrogant flair, scoffed softly at the statement.

Miriam didn’t seem to notice him, but the short woman with the leather jacket did and shouted, “You hear that, Thompson? You gotta treat these young ladies with respect.” She walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

Mrs. Fry left her position in front of the staff, caught the woman’s arm, and lowered her voice to a volume that Peggy had to strain to hear. “Miss Martinelli, you can be very easily replaced, so I suggest you tread lightly.”

Her tone was hard to discern. It sounded strict, but laced with something else under the warning. The woman listened, but her eyes wandered in annoyance above the rim of her sunglasses and landed on Peggy’s face. She quirked an eyebrow in interest and Peggy felt heat rise in her cheeks as she realized she’d been caught. The woman didn’t give her away though, just nodded politely at Miriam readjusting her glasses as she joined her group again.

“You lookin for something?”

Peggy jumped at the voice and turned around to see Mrs. Fry’s nephew eyeing her with an interest she neither wanted nor reciprocated.

Peggy straightened and cleared her throat, “I was just, erm, looking for some tea.”

Howard quirked an eyebrow, but nodded in acknowledgement. “I can help get you some.” He paused as he leered at her, leaned close to Peggy’s ear and added, “And anything else you might need.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and leaned away from him. “I find I’m not in the mood anymore. I think I’ll return to my cabin. Good afternoon, Howard, was it?” Her tone was easily discernible as dismissive, but it didn’t deter the man from whistling at her as she walked away.

Peggy was sure that by the end of her holiday, she would end up punching this man at least once.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chap 1 for disclaimer.

Peggy sighed as their appetizers were taken and the waiter refilled her cup. She rung the napkin in her lap and prayed for this dinner to go faster.

Howard wouldn’t stop leering at her when her aunt and uncle weren’t looking, and Miriam’s voice made her want to shut the woman up for good.

“So what are your plans Margaret, now that you’ve finished your _education_?” The way she said education sounded as if she found the idea deplorable.

Peggy put on her best polite smile, though the gesture was starting to hurt her cheeks and the edge of her lips. “I’m planning to teach.”

Miriam nodded her appreciation, “A fine profession for a young lady until you get married.”

Edwin almost choked on his sip of water and Charles cleared his throat as he addressed Miriam. “Peggy has plans to change the world, I think marriage is a little further from her mind than the rest of her peers.”

Peggy felt pride swell in her chest at her uncle’s explanation. They’d had this conversation recently. Peggy expressed her desire for a career and her distaste for the women she’d gone to school with who’d used their education as a way to find a suitable husband. He’d been more supportive than she expected and told her to take her time in finding a husband if she so desired. She was grateful, but did not know how much he meant it until this very moment.

Miriam wore a concerned frown and turned to Peggy’s aunt, Elizabeth. “There are many dangers out there for unmarried women.”

Elizabeth nodded. “And I have great faith in Peggy to face those dangers head on. She’s not your average young lady.” She glanced at Howard and noticed the way he was staring at Peggy. She kicked Charles’s shin under the table and gestured toward Howard.

Charles narrowed his eyes momentarily before putting on a polite smile of his own. “What are your aspirations Howard?”

Howard’s head snapped to Charles and he visibly shuddered at the glare on the older man’s face. “Oh me? I’m planning to go into the hotel business, just like Aunt Miriam here.”

Miriam gave him a proud smile and Peggy barely managed to hide her scoff at the statement. She quirked an eyebrow instead and asked, “And just when do you plan to settle down with a family?”

Howard looked at least mildly affected by her mocking and answered, “Oh I got time, right, Aunt Miriam?”

Miriam nodded and narrowed her eyes at Peggy. “Yes _he_ does.”

Peggy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her accusing tone. She placed her napkin on the table and stood up. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to use the ladies’ room.”

Elizabeth nodded knowingly and steered the conversation in a different direction.

On her way to the bathroom, Peggy wondered how she would survive the summer.

 

********************************

Charles suggested they move into the ballroom to dance after dinner. When Peggy attempted to refuse, Edwin brought up the dance class they’d participated in that afternoon and Peggy’s aunt begged to see what they’d learned.

Peggy threw Edwin an unamused glare as they stood next to her aunt and uncle among the other couples and guests.

“You just had to tell her about that class didn’t you?” she snapped as she brought her right hand to rest on Edwin’s shoulder and her left in his right hand.

“You’re the one that requested we attend the class. I suppose this is just payback, as they say,” he tried to sound as severe as Peggy, but there was no bite in his tone.

It softened her anger at him considerably and instead she tried to actually focus on what the instructor taught them.

When they found an awkward rhythm, she glanced over to her aunt and uncle and smiled as Charles couldn’t stop stepping on Elizabeth’s toes.

Edwin shook his head and commented, “Father was never much of a dancer.”

Peggy laughed softly, “Yes, but at least he tries when she loves it so much.”

As if they sensed someone was looking at them, Charles and Elizabeth turned to smile at them.

“You both look quite good.”

“At least you’re better coordinated than your father, Edwin,” Charles complimented as he looked back at Elizabeth apologetically.

Elizabeth just smiled back at him.

Peggy felt a tap at her shoulder and turned to see Howard smiling suggestively at her. “Mind if I cut in?”

Before Edwin could answer, Peggy turned away from him and stated, “I think my dance card is rather full for the evening.”

Edwin took the cue and gestured for Howard to move on. When he nodded to Peggy, she relaxed a little in his arms.

“He’s positively disgusting.”  

“I see why you feel that way.”

Peggy offered him a smile and they separated as the song ended. She patted him on the arm. “You’re a good man Edwin, Anna is very lucky.” She almost laughed as she noticed the shy smile that always graced Edwin’s face at any mention of his betrothed.

The band started to play a mambo as two couples took to the middle of the dancefloor and started what looked like a normal routine.

Peggy recognized the tall blonde dancing with an excited, broad shouldered man from the day she wandered into the dining room for tea, but couldn’t get a good look at the other couple.

She sensed someone come to stand on the other side of her and cringed when she smelled Howard’s cologne.

“Dance folks are pretty entertaining aren’t they? I could show you a few moves if you want.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Someone in the crowd moved and she got a better look at the other couple and recognized the woman as the one she’d seen reprimanded by Mrs. Fry. She looked different with her hair in curls and a light blue dress that seemed to float with her movement. The man she was dancing with spun her out at one point and she locked eyes with Peggy.

Peggy felt her heart jump at the sudden stare. She saw the question in the other woman’s eyes and couldn’t place why it might be there. The woman looked away as her partner pulled her arm gently to get her attention. She nodded apologetically toward him and they resumed their routine.

“They do this to sell lessons.”

Peggy nodded. “We took one yesterday, it was quite good.” She tried not to sound encouraging, but her voice came out dazed as she couldn’t take her eyes off the mysterious dancer.

“Those are group lessons, this is more for,” he leaned toward her ear, “private instruction.”

Peggy snapped to attention at his closeness and sighed in relief as the number ended. “I think we’ll be going now.” She grabbed Edwin’s arm and he looked at her confused for a moment before he glanced at Howard.

“Yes, right.”

Peggy muttered an excuse of being tired to her aunt and uncle and they headed toward their cabin.  

 

****************************

Peggy paced in her room later, restless from having her evening cut so short. She grabbed her sweater and walked into the hallway. She noticed the light of Charles and Elizabeth’s room was out and reasoned they were most likely asleep. She tiptoed past Edwin’s room and hoped he wasn’t awake. If he didn’t hear her leave, he could keep his deniability as to her whereabouts.

She walked in the opposite direction of the main house and noticed a trail leading up to a set of cabins she hadn’t seen before.

As she walked toward them, she passed a sign that read “Staff quarters: No Guests Please.” She looked around and saw that no one else seemed to be about, so she continued on her way.

She recognized the busboy from the first day struggling with a couple bags of ice and walked up to him.

“Daniel?” she asked.

He tripped and she grabbed one of the bags that almost fell in his surprise.

“What are you doin back here? Guests aren’t allowed here.”

“It looks like you might need some help. I can carry this one for you.”

Daniel bit his lip as he looked around, then glanced back at Peggy. “I guess you can, but listen, you got to keep what you’re about to see a secret.”

Peggy nodded as she lifted the bag and followed him.   

 

***************************

Peggy felt her mouth fall open in shock as Daniel opened the doors of a large building. There was music playing loudly and what looked like the entirety of the entertainment staff. It smelled like aged wood and cigarettes, reminding Peggy of a pub Edwin and his friends often visited while he attended university. There was a significant difference though. There were couples everywhere that danced in ways Peggy was sure wouldn’t be allowed in polite company and looked nothing like she’d seen at home.  

She stared in wonder and Daniel had to nudge her toward the back so they could set down the ice. After he took her bag from her, she turned back to the dancers. She didn’t know bodies could move and bend in such ways and she wondered at the technique involved.  “Where did they learn to dance like that?”

Daniel chuckled. “It’s more a feeling, or at least that’s what they tell me. Mostly in basements back home. It’s not something you really do in public, you know?”

Peggy nodded in acknowledgement and tried not to gasp as one of the women wrapped her legs around her partner and started to wind her hips in a way Peggy didn’t know you could do while remaining upright.

She noticed a petite woman make her way through the crowd and recognized the soft blue dress. What was it about this dancer that intrigued her so much?

Daniel leaned over and shouted above the music, “That’s my cousin Angie. She got me the job here.”

Peggy nodded in acknowledgement, but her eyes never left Angie. “Oh.”

She watched her dance with the couples as she playfully slapped a few of the men on their rear and ground her hips behind a few of the women. She stopped at one point and grabbed a hat from one of the men, placed it on her head, and tapped the arm of the tall blonde woman that Peggy recognized from earlier that evening as well. Peggy thought she could make out a shout over the music that sounded like, “Let’s dance, Dot.”

The blonde woman smiled at Angie and then started to dance what seemed to be a routine of theirs as the rest of the couples crowded around them.

Peggy moved a little closer with interest and Daniel followed. Their height difference was intriguing as Angie, who was significantly shorter, seemed to be leading. Angie placed her hands on the blonde’s hips and spun her as she moved closer and shook her head incredibly close to the other woman’s chest. Peggy sucked in a breath and wondered at how someone could be so uninhibited. She let out a small gasp when the blonde woman lifted Angie to her shoulders and Angie settled her knees on the woman’s shoulders and swished her skirt above the other woman’s head as she laughed and winked at some of the people around them. The blonde let her down and they continued to dance closely.  

Peggy leaned toward Daniel and asked, “Do they do this often?”

Daniel laughed a little at her confusion. “Actually they do an act at another hotel called the L&L with Angie dressed as a guy. It’s all in good fun.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows and said, “I thought this behavior was still illegal in America.” She knew that the women would most definitely be charged with lewd behavior back home as well.

Daniel looked a bit confused for a moment then realization dawned on his face. “Oh that? It’s just a show and we were short of guys, which is why Angie has to do it. It’s not like either of them is queer or nothing.”

Peggy eyed the couple again and wondered at how one could pretend such things.

When the couple was done, Angie bowed and kissed her companion on the hand. She also returned her hat to its rightful owner before she made her way to Daniel and Peggy.

“Who’s this?” She lifted her head toward Peggy but obviously directed her question at Daniel.

Daniel straightened his posture a little and said “Oh, uh, she’s with me.” He moved a little closer to Peggy.

Peggy rolled her eyes and replaced the distance between them. What was it with every man who glanced her way thinking she wanted to be with them? Daniel was much nicer than Howard, that was obvious, but it was starting to wear on her nerves a bit. “He was having trouble carrying in some ice and I thought I would help.”

Daniel glared at Peggy as if she’d betrayed some secret while Angie let out a little laugh. She turned to Peggy and said, “Well don’t go tellin’ anyone up at the main house what we do down here, Princess.” Peggy quirked an eyebrow at her.

Angie laughed again and said, “Yeah, Princess doesn’t suit ya, does it? How bout English?” Peggy raised her eyebrows at her, but Angie just took it as encouragement. Angie nodded as if she were congratulating herself. “English it is.”

“I prefer Peggy, actually.”

Angie shrugged. “Ok then, let’s see what you got, Peggy.”

She took Peggy’s hand and led her to an empty space on the dancefloor. The next song began and Peggy looked startled. When she stood frozen in place, Angie looked her up and down and instructed, “Ok English, try this.”

Angie stepped back a little and started to move her hips in a way that made Peggy’s cheeks warm. Peggy tried her best to mirror Angie, but her moves came out jerky and awkward. Angie gave her a patient smile and closed the distance between them. She lifted her arms as if she were going to place her hands on Peggy’s hips. She looked up at Peggy, asking for permission. Peggy nodded and Angie placed her hands on her hips.

It took Peggy a moment to react to Angie’s attempt to guide her hips. She was a bit taken aback by her heartbeat’s response to Angie’s proximity. She tried to remember to breathe as Angie leaned up close to her ear.

“You just gotta let go a little,” she whispered. She put a little more pressure on Peggy’s hips and Peggy finally moved a bit. It was still awkward but much better than her first attempts.

Angie smiled at her. “There’s hope for you yet. I give private lessons you know.”

Peggy nodded and felt her heart sink a little. The instruction was probably just an attempt to sell lessons. She wasn’t sure why she was disappointed by that. This woman did work at the resort after all. When the song ended, Angie winked at her.

“That was fun, English.”

“Thank you,” Peggy stated quietly, but Angie was already distracted by someone calling out her name and left Peggy standing alone.

 

*************************

She knocked on Edwin’s door when she returned. He opened it and peered at her curiously. She was thankful that his light was on and she knew she hadn’t woken him.

“What do you think about private dance lessons?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

“I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on taking these lessons,” commented Edwin as they climbed the steps to the private dance room.

“Perhaps I’d like to show off at your wedding.” Peggy winked at him and wore a smile that made Edwin question his acceptance of her request to take lessons. It reminded him of a time they’d been chased by angry classmates of his who claimed Peggy cheated during an arm wrestling match.

When they reached the top of the stairs, there was a lone record player, a large wall size mirror, a ballet bar, and no sign of their instructor.

Peggy’s face fell and she wondered if she had somehow offended Angie in signing up for classes with her. Had she read that night wrong? She shook her head. No, Angie mentioned the private lessons specifically.

Edwin took one look around and headed back toward the top of stairs.

Peggy’s head snapped up at the sound of his movement. “And just where are you going?” she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, I thought,” he paused at the glare and impatient quirk of Peggy’s eyebrows. “Since there’s no instruct-”

“Sorry I’m a little late folks,” chimed Angie as she came bounding up the steps. Edwin moved to give her space and stood next to Peggy.

Angie looked from Edwin to Peggy and Peggy noted what looked like suspicion in her eyes. It was gone in a moment and instead she smiled and introduced herself.

“Angie Martinelli is the name. I got word that one of ya is gettin married soon.” She glanced at Peggy and the touch of suspicion was back laced with something else. It seemed an awful lot like worry and Peggy couldn’t decipher what would cause such a look.

Edwin walked forward to shake Angie’s hand. “Yes, that would be me, Edwin Jarvis. This is my cousin Peggy, she suggested the lessons. My fiance is already a rather skilled dancer.”

Angie offered him a kind nod in acknowledgement. “Well I can definitely help you out there.” When she glanced at Peggy this time, her eyes were softer.

She walked over to the record player and started to play a waltz. As she walked back to Peggy and Edwin, she instructed, “Let’s start with your frame.”

Their lesson was scheduled for an hour and thirty minutes in, Angie complimented them both on their posture and made a crack about it being related to their nationality.

“You Brits come out of the womb like this?”

Edwin cracked a small smile and scoffed while Peggy rolled her eyes good naturedly.

As Angie switched the record and started to teach them a faster mambo, the tall blonde whose name Peggy still wasn’t sure of ran up the stairs and moved to whisper urgently in Angie’s ear. “You’re kiddin me,” she whispered.

Edwin and Peggy tried not to look at her during her outburst and it took her a moment to remember they were in the room. She bit her lip in thought and offered an apologetic sigh. “Could you two excuse us for a minute. Keep working on your rhythm, English, it’s kinda off.”

Edwin tilted his head and looked at Peggy, confused by the nickname. When Angie moved out of earshot, he asked, “Why does she call you that?”

Peggy quirked her eyebrows and sighed. “It was that or princess. I’ve told her my name and you’ve said it as well, she still insists on calling me English.”

Edwin nodded and as they turned, he inquired, “When did you have a chance to have a conversation with her? You’re always with me.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows slightly. “Not always.”

Edwin looked concerned. “What do you mean?”

Peggy shook her head. “Edwin, the less you know, the less you’ll give me that worried brow of yours. It’s nice of you to be concerned, but I’m absolutely fine.”

Edwin tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, disbelieving. Peggy caught sight of Angie, who was gesturing wildly with her arms while the other woman seemed to be trying to calm or plead with her. Eventually they finished, the woman left, and Angie walked up to them looking defeated. She straightened a bit and held a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You two mind if we finish this tomorrow? I’ll even throw in an extra lesson for free.”

Peggy and Edwin separated and Peggy furrowed her brow in concern. “Is there something wrong?”

Angie shrugged and explained in exasperation, “Just gotta take care of something.”

Edwin acknowledged her with a nod and turned to Peggy to offer her his arm. “I don’t mind, perhaps we can try beating Mother and Father at crochet.”

Peggy gently nodded at him but didn’t take the offered arm. “I’ll be right behind you, I just need to fetch my shawl.”

“I’ll wait downstairs for you.” He offered Angie a polite nod. “Thank you for the lesson.”

“No problem.”

Peggy placed her hand gently on Angie’s forearm and the other woman snapped it back as if she’d been burned. Peggy pulled her hand back awkwardly. “I’m sorry, you just seem-”

“No need to worry about me English, sorry for cutting your lesson short.” She moved to the ballet bar where Peggy’s shawl was placed. She walked back and handed it to her. “Here you go. I’ll see you around.”

When Angie reached the top of the stairs, she stalled in descending. She gave Peggy a serious look as she stated, “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell your friend Miriam about the dancin’ you saw. We don’t get a lot of time to unwind and-” she paused and began to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt. “be ourselves, so it would be nice if you kept your little late night adventure to yourself.”

Peggy nodded. “I told Daniel I would, and I promise you the same.”

Angie’s head shot up at the mention of Daniel’s name. “Be careful there, English. We’re not supposed to fraternize with the guests, and I’m sure he’s got a thing for you.” She dropped the hem of her shirt and draped her jacket over her shoulder. “Can’t say I blame him,” she whispered before she raced down the stairs.

Peggy wondered if she imagined the last statement and why it caused a spark of excitement somewhere in her stomach to know someone like Angie found her attractive. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders and walked down the stairs to meet Edwin.

**************************

Peggy tossed in her bed that evening, as restless as she’d been the night before, and tried to find the sleep that seemed to elude her. There was suddenly a sound at her window and she grabbed her robe at the end of the bed. Wrapping it around her, she moved to the window to discover the source of the noise. As she looked out of her window, she noticed the silhouette of someone outside. She narrowed her eyes against the darkness and as they adjusted she thought the figure resembled Daniel. She opened the window and could see that her assumption had been correct since there he stood with a handful of rocks and a hopeful expression.

Peggy felt conflicted in her desire to speak to him. She didn’t want to encourage him if what Angie said was true. She carefully leaned out as she whispered, “What are you doing?”

He bowed his head slightly and shuffled his foot. “I thought maybe you’d want to come back and dance a little.”

She knew she should say no, agreeing to go would definitely fall under encouragement. It could also lead to seeing Angie again, and it was the desire to see her that caused Peggy to make her decision.

“One moment.” She quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed her cardigan and snuck past her family’s rooms.

Daniel walked a little too close for comfort, and Peggy found that in order to keep her distance, she needed to walk slightly behind him. Before they reached the “No Guests Allowed” sign, Peggy heard movement near a trio of trees hidden behind a few high bushes.

“I can’t do it again.” The voice sounded like Angie’s, and Peggy slowly moved closer. She could barely make out the two figures, and she didn’t recognize the second voice as it urged Angie to reconsider.

“Oh come on, Angie. It won’t take much, and you always visit me when you come to the L&L. I’ll be there in two weeks. You wouldn’t want to disappoint me.”

Peggy shifted quietly and could finally make out Angie in her signature leather jacket. She  could only really see the back of the other woman, who appeared to be a tall brunette, though it was hard to see much in the darkness. Angie looked like a caged animal as she paced back and forth, putting her hands in her pockets then removing them just as quickly.

She looked up at the other woman. “Look I just-”

Her words were cut off by the stranger practically lunging at her. At first Peggy thought she might be attacking Angie before she heard both women moan in a way that indicated, the other woman’s purpose hadn’t been to hurt Angie.

Daniel cleared his throat next to her and she saw the two women jump apart and run off in different directions. When she turned to look at him, his expression was grave and he pleaded, “You won’t tell anyone what you saw, will ya?”

Peggy quickly shook her head. “Of course not.”

**********************************

When she noticed Angie walk in later, gone was the woman Peggy’d seen the first time she came here. Instead was a woman who seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She didn’t do much more than nod to her co-workers as she made a beeline for the makeshift bar in the back.

Peggy turned to Daniel and gestured in Angie’s direction. Luckily Peggy managed to refuse a dance with him for the past three songs with the excuse she’d like to talk instead.

Daniel walked over to Angie with Peggy close behind as Gabe handed Angie a beer. “You ok?”

Angie’s head snapped up at the question, and at the sight of Peggy behind him, she plastered on a smile that Peggy was beginning to register as anything but sincere.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Daniel shrugged his shoulder. “Cause I kinda saw you earlier with Marian.”

Angie narrowed her eyes at him and thrust out her chin in Peggy’s direction. “And you just jumped at the chance to tell your new _girlfriend_ , huh? You just wait till Miriam hears and brags to her husband that she found the rumored queer from last summer and fired her.”

Peggy’s face snapped up quickly and she moved past Daniel to look Angie in the eye. Her face was severe and her posture rigid. “I’m not his girlfriend, and yes it was wrong of me to pry when I saw you earlier, but-” Angie’s face grew concerned at the realization that Peggy had actually seen her. Peggy softened as she continued, “I do not plan to tell anyone anything, I swear.”

Angie tilted her head in consideration. “Why should I believe you?”

Peggy shrugged. “I’m not a vindictive person and I wouldn’t profit in the least from telling Miriam. Quite frankly I find her insanely vile.”

Angie laughed a little at that. “That’s true.” She turned to avoid Peggy’s gaze and offered, “Listen, if you want to get a new instructor for your lessons, I’ll understand. Gloria is pretty good.”

Peggy shook her head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Angie quirked an eyebrow as she took a sip of her beer. “Sure you ain’t scared of me now, English?”

Peggy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Of course not.”

Angie hopped off her stool and looked up at Peggy. “Sure you’re not worried that hangin out with a gal like me might ruin your squeaky clean image?”

Peggy huffed in derision. “I’m not some posh schoolgirl who thinks she’s above everyone else.”

Angie punched her playfully in the arm causing Peggy to uncross her arms. “Fine.”

Peggy let out a small squeal as someone came rushing behind her and almost knocked her over.

“Ang, he said yes!”

Peggy straightened and looked at the tall blonde who interrupted her lesson earlier.

Angie rolled her eyes at the woman. “That’s great and all Dot, but what about the L&L? Didn’t you say he was only free Thursday?”

Dottie shrugged. “Ask Gloria.”

Daniel shook his head. “She got a gig with Rose at the SSR.”

Dottie’s face fell as she listed other options only to have Angie and Daniel counter with reasons those people couldn’t do it. Dottie glanced at Peggy. “What about her? What’s your name again, hon?”

Peggy’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Peggy, and what exactly is it you’re volunteering me for?”

Daniel explained, “Remember how I told ya these two have a routine they do together at another hotel? It’s Thursdays.”

Angie placed her hands on her hips. “You can’t be serious, Dot. She can hardly keep up with her cousin. How is she supposed to learn the routine in time? It’s four days away.”

Peggy glared in Angie’s direction. If there was anything she couldn’t resist, it was a challenge. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stated, “I could do it.”

Angie turned to look at her slowly. “Really, English? You think you can learn a routine I developed with a former rockette that includes lifting me in the air in four days?”

“You said the other night her moves weren’t bad,” Daniel offered, only to get an eyeroll in response from Angie.

Peggy held a triumphant smile on her face as she quirked her eyebrow at Angie. Honestly, how hard could it be?

*************************************

As it would turn out, it was much harder than Peggy anticipated, and as the deadline loomed Angie grew more and more impatient.

“It’s on the two, English, why do you always forget that?!”

“I’m trying,” muttered Peggy as they started again and she tried to concentrate and count like Angie taught her. There was no sense in hiding the fact she was nervous.

She tried not to react to Angie’s proximity. It was odd to dance so close to someone she barely knew and with her added knowledge of Angie’s proclivities, there was an odd desire to know more. Had there been other women? Was there actually a past between she and Dottie?

At first Peggy thought there might be a small chance Angie fancied her. There was a look sometimes, but Peggy couldn’t quite place how she felt about it. She noticed Angie did her best to be ever the professional, making sure to keep her distance, and Peggy wondered about her desire to  bridge that distance.

Angie pulled away from her, huffed in frustration, and moved to shut off the music. She pulled her hairband out, letting her ponytail fall away and ran her hands through her hair. She sighed as she turned to the window and watched the storm rage outside. She crossed her arms and shook her head. “It’s not gonna work. If this is too hard, the lift will be damn near impossible.”

Peggy stopped retracing her steps and moved to stand next to her. “How can you know that when you refuse to show me?”

Angie rolled her eyes at her. “Which one of us is the expert here?”

Peggy crossed her arms and mirrored Angie’s stance. She threw her a stern look as she explained, “I wasn’t arguing expertise, but the show is in two days and you keep reiterating how important this lift is.”  She sighed as Angie’s jaw tightened and she refused to meet Peggy’s eyes. She dropped her arms and softened her voice as she added, “I’m just trying to help.”

Angie’s head snapped up to look at her. “Help? Help? You’re always on this Miss Fix-It routine. Hasn’t anyone ever told you the world don’t work like that, English?”

She scoffed as she turned back to look out the window. Thunder roared in the distance and Peggy jumped a little at the sound. Angie let out a humorless laugh as she continued, “That fancy school tell you that you could make a difference? You could just jump right in and make it all better?” She rested her head on the side of the window. “Ain’t worth it.”

Peggy moved to the opposite side of the window and placed her hands on the window sill. She took a deep breath in and gripped hard before she pushed off and stood crossing her arms. “Then what exactly is your solution? As far as I can see it you have two options, either teach me and put up with what you keep pointing out is a subpar performance or lose this job altogether. As you keep emphasizing its importance, I’d wager the first option is your greatest chance.”

Angie bit her lip and turned to look at her, considering for a moment before she turned and grabbed their jackets. She threw Peggy’s to her. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” Peggy stared at her jacket as if she’d never seen it before. “Where?”

“I’m tired of this place, we need a change of scenery.”

******************************************

Peggy sat on the edge of a fallen log and watched Angie display her impressive balance above a small creek. She was grateful the storm cleared as they reached their destination, and was pleasantly surprised that the change in location seemed to open Angie up. The dancer jumped down a little and positioned her hands for balance as she sat with log between her legs.

“How’d you learn to be a dance instructor?”

Angie shrugged her shoulder. “Learned most things from random people back home until I met Dot at a coffee shop I worked at sometimes. She said she’d teach me all the formal dances and had a guy who’d certify me so I could come here. It’s my third summer, lied about my age the first time cause I needed the money so bad.”

“Why?” asked Peggy as she tilted her head in consideration.

“Wasn’t good enough at hiding certain things at home, Ma said she wouldn’t welcome me back until I cleansed my soul or somethin’.” There was a sadness in her eyes that spoke of a wound that had yet to fully heal. “Anyway, Daniel’s Pa ain’t really around, and he could care less as long as I contribute to rent and pay my own way, mostly.”

“Angie, I’m sorry.”

Angie hopped up and took a moment to find her balance. “It coulda been worse, I guess.” She looked down a moment then popped up her head, shifting in mood. “Alright, English.” She swung her feet a little then hopped up to stand on the log. “Up.”

Peggy looked as if she thought Angie grew an extra head. “You can’t mean,” she pointed her finger at herself then at the log, “you want me to-”

Angie laughed as she nodded. “Balance is the most important thing in a successful lift.”

Peggy let out an indignant huff. Angie laughed a little louder, causing her to falter a little, and Peggy stood as gracefully as she could and reached for her.

Angie winked and straightened quickly. “Good, let’s start.” She reached for Peggy’s hands, as the other woman rolled her eyes but made her way closer.

They worked for a while with Angie returning to her usual professional mode. At one point, she praised Peggy for her progress and stated, “Let’s try that lift.”

*************************************  

“Remind me again why I am in a lake in the middle of God knows where, in my skivvies no less?” asked Peggy as she wrapped her arms around herself and her eyes darted around her surroundings, searching for any wandering strangers.

“You’re the one that didn’t want to wear your clothes,” answered Angie in a similar state of undress, though she’d chosen to keep her shirt, much less concerned with ruining her clothes.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Oh, honestly.” She was starting to adjust to the cool temperature of the lake and started to feel more certain they were alone.

“Ok English, remember what I told you? Hands on my hips and follow me in the jump?”

Peggy nodded in confirmation and they began. After Angie fell the fifth time, Peggy was starting to share her worry in their ability to pull off the performance. Angie swam to stand in front of her again.

“I’m not so sure about this,” sighed Peggy as she shook her head and slumped her shoulders.

“A little too late to back out now, English.”

“I’m not backing out, I just-”

Angie reached out  and squeezed Peggy’s arm. “You’re just nervous, I know. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I was angry. I do think you can do this.”

Peggy glanced down at the arm Angie held. “Really?”

Angie cleared her throat and lowered her hand. “Yeah, really. Again?”

Peggy nodded and successfully lifted and held Angie. She let out a triumphant “Yes” but the declaration threw her balance and Angie fell into the water. She turned, terrified she’d hurt her, but as Angie stood up, she burst out laughing.

“Good English, but next time, keep me up in the air.”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow and inquired, “Are you sure you’re OK?”

Angie moved closer and smiled. “I’m fine, Pegs, I’ve taken worse falls.”

Peggy gave a small smile. “Pegs?”

Angie shrugged. “Don’t like it?”

“I quite like it, actually.” She shrugged a little and offered a shy smile. 

Angie smiled in return and faltered slightly as she turned to swim toward the shore.  Peggy came up behind her and stopped her from falling as she held out an arm. Angie turned and nodded. “Thanks, uh, we should get goin. That game of charades you told your family you went to is probably over by now.”

Peggy extracted her arm and nodded as she followed Angie to the shore.

*************************************

Edwin rung his hands nervously. “You’re planning to do what?”

Peggy shook her head at him. “The details are not important. Listen Edwin, I just need you to tell them I went to bed early and offer to check on me once.”

Edwin quirked his eyebrows. “Another secret meeting with our dance instructor?”

Peggy set down her teacup and crossed her arms as she leaned forward. “How did you-”

“Mother and Father asked where you were yesterday and I offered to fetch you from the charade game, but you weren’t there.”

“Edwin, please-”

He scoffed as he replied, “I wouldn’t, I just want you to be careful. We don’t really know these people and I-”

“I can take care of myself, thank you.” Peggy rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

“No one knows that better than me, I’m just trying to help.”

Peggy’s face softened as she smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Edwin nodded. “So a headache and check on you once?”

**********************************

Peggy gaped at the sight of Angie as Dottie mended the hem of her pants. She was dressed in a charming white shirt and high waisted pants, complete with suspenders and dance boots to give her some height. Peggy dropped her bag by the mirror and tried to think of something to say.

Angie let out a small laugh. “Whatcha think English?”

Peggy swallowed hard and responded, “You look very convincing.”

Dottie smiled as she finished. “You haven’t seen the best part.” She grabbed a cap from her bag and placed it on Angie’s head. “Great, isn’t it?”

Peggy nodded.

Dottie gave Angie’s arm a pat. “Gotta run doll. See you soon.”

Angie nodded but couldn’t take her eyes of Peggy. “See you later Dot.”

When the sound of the door closing rang through the room, Angie threw Peggy a worried look. “You OK Pegs?”

Peggy felt her knees grow weak at the sight of Angie and the use of her new favorite nickname. She cleared her throat. “Yes, I’m fine, should we begin?”

Angie nodded and moved to place the record onto the player. When Angie’s back was turned, Peggy tried to take deep breaths and return her heart to its normal beat. She tried to reason with herself. This attraction was clearly due to Angie’s convincing resemblance to a man. Wasn’t it?

****_No_ , she thought. Angie managed to make her feel this way in a dress as well. It wasn’t the first time Peggy experienced attraction to another woman (she could recognize that now) but it was certainly the first time she knew the possibility of reciprocated attraction existed. Perhaps Angie didn’t feel the same though, no matter her past relationships.

But then Angie was there, holding her close and congratulating her on her progress and Peggy thought maybe, just maybe she was wrong in that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chap 1 for disclaimer.

The first time they danced at the L&L, Peggy almost twisted her ankle and became so distracted by Angie's floor work she missed the lift.

Dottie’s date apparently went well and Angie had to ask Peggy to fill in two more times.

The second time Peggy was a bit more focused, but Angie was so tired that she missed her cue. They made it as entertaining as the first time and if the owner Kreminski noticed anything different, he didn’t say.  Peggy found that her favorite part was always on the drive home when Angie would tell tales of her many family members and all the trouble she got into as a kid. Then if it was too late, Angie would walk Peggy to her cabin. Those were the times Peggy liked the best, as if she were part of some well kept secret.

The third time they had it, so used to their routine and each other that the lift happened without so much as a hesitation on the part of either woman. In a burst of excitement, Angie hugged Peggy quickly backstage. “Told ya you had it in you, English.”

Peggy felt her cheeks warm at the contact, despite the past three weeks of dancing so close to Angie. This was spontaneous, completely voluntary, and left Peggy craving so much more.

***********************************

 Peggy took the last pin out of her hair and hoped her aunt and uncle wouldn't be suspicious during her third disappearance from Thursday night activities. She grabbed her bag, walked out of the bathroom, and was surprised to see that Angie was not alone.

“I told you I can’t do this. I gotta take my partner home.”

When the other woman grabbed Angie’s arm and started to speak, Peggy realized it was the woman she caught Angie with almost a month ago.

“Listen, I’m sorry it took longer than usual, but I promise to make it worth your while.”

Angie shook her head despite the catch in her breath, and the softening of her posture at contact with the woman. “I said no.”

“She paying you too? Because you know whatever it is, I can top the offer.”

Peggy walked up to them and fluttered her eyes down to the woman’s grip on Angie’s arm. “It would be a good idea for you to let go now.”

Angie looked up at her with eyes that displayed both relief and surprise.

“You’ll regret this Angie.”

“I doubt it.” The other woman let go of her and she led Peggy out to her car.

After Angie unlocked the door she hung back for a moment and stared up at Peggy. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Peggy gave her a soft smile. “It’s no problem.”

 

********************

Angie was oddly quiet on the way home.

When Peggy got out of the car, Angie didn’t make a move to follow her. Peggy made her way around to the driver’s side but before she could knock on Angie’s window, someone  whistled behind her. She looked up to see Jack Thompson, the waiter Dottie was meant to have her date with.

“Lookin good there, Marge.”

She glared at him, adjusting the shoulder strap for her bag. “That is not my name.”

He threw his hands up in defense and faltered a bit as he continued, “Alright there, Miss Carter, didn’t mean to offend.”

Peggy sighed. “Is there something you needed? Besides the obvious drink of water and some aspirin.”

He laughed and shook his head, confused for a moment. “How did you-” He paused as if speaking took a great deal of concentration. “Anyway, I need to talk to your little friend in there.”

Peggy moved toward him. “I don’t think she would be in the mood.”

He shrugged and moved toward the back of the car. He banged on the trunk and started to shout. “Hey Martinelli! Your girl left me high and dry, guess after hangin with a dyke like you, she forgot real men existed.”

Peggy moved to stand at his side as Angie exited the car. “That’s quite enough.”

He laughed as he rolled his eyes and thrust his chin toward Peggy. “You bangin this one too?”

“Walk it off Thompson,” Angie warned.

He looked to Peggy and winked. “She tell you her little affair last year came crawling to me after Martinelli said she loved her?”

Angie's jaw went slack, and it was clear the statement was news to her.

“Oh poor Angie, you think you were the only one?”

Angie lifted her fist to strike him but Peggy beat her to it. When Angie eyed her curiously, Peggy explained, “He would never accuse a guest of striking him, much less a woman.”

“I coulda had him.”

Peggy nodded. “I’m sure, but I wanted to-”

“I don’t need protectin English, and obviously you don’t either. See you round.” She turned toward the trail leading up to the staff cabins and Peggy turned to return to her own.

  
***********************************

Peggy returned, luckily undetected, and quietly praised Edwin for his covering skills. She sighed as she placed her bag on the bed. The night wasn’t supposed to end like this, and she couldn’t shake her worry about Angie.

She tried to will herself to get ready for bed but she found she couldn’t and slipped her arms through the holes of her jacket and made her way toward the staff quarters.

Peggy walked up the steps to Angie’s cabin and knocked softly on the door. She heard scuffling inside and an unmistakeable ‘damn’ before Angie opened it.

Angie bit her lip and asked, “Whatcha need, English?” Her eyes darted behind Peggy and she bounced, impatiently waiting for Peggy to answer.

Peggy tilted her head in consideration. Her eyes were hesitant and her tone was timid and hopeful. “I was wondering if I might come in for a chat?”

Angie sighed and said, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. You don’t want people gettin’ the wrong idea.” She moved to close the door but Peggy let out an arm and stopped her from closing it completely.

“Let them think what they want. I really want to talk to you. Please, Angie?” She had unshed tears in her eyes and an expression Angie couldn’t quite place.

Angie shook her head and opened the door. “Fine.” Angie’s eyes scanned the open area behind Peggy and she sighed as she closed the door.  

Peggy stood in the large room and her eyes roamed to take in the mattress on the floor, a few chairs and clothes strung everywhere. There was also a small side table and a record player in the corner. Angie rushed around her as she paused and picked up a few things.

“I’m sorry about the mess. I don’t get too much time to entertain, if ya know what I mean.”

Peggy simply nodded and sat in the rocking chair Angie cleared off with a posture that indicated she was more ready for high tea than a talk in Angie’s cabin.

Angie stood awkwardly in the middle of the cabin and asked, “So what did you need to talk to me about?”

Peggy looked a bit dazed. She shook her head at the sound of Angie’s voice. “Pardon?”

Angie knitted her eyebrows in confusion and placed her hands on her hips. “You come to my cabin late at night and say you need to chat so I’m askin ya, what do you need to chat about?”

“Is it true?” asked Peggy quietly. “About you and that other woman?”

Angie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “What?! Are you scared I might try somethin’? Think I might expect money in return?” Angie huffed and turned her back to Peggy.

“You know Peg, I thought we were at least friends but I guess I was delusional cause why would a girl like you-“ She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Peggy pulled at her a little so she would turn around. Sometime during Angie’s speech, Peggy left the chair and came to stand much closer to her than Angie expected.

Peggy looked like someone told her that her cat died. “Do you honestly think so little of me? After I’ve hidden your secret for a month now. You think I wouldn’t trust you to respect me?”

Angie shrugged lightly. “Oh I don’t know English, I’m used to people treating me like I’m nothing. It’s something you just get over, you know?”

Peggy brought her arms up slowly to rest on either side of Angie’s. “You know what I’m truly afraid of?”

Angie looked from Peggy’s arms to her face and peered into her eyes curiously. “What’s that?” she whispered.

“I’m afraid that someone else will try to hurt you, I’m afraid you’ll tell me I’m mad to think what I’ve been feeling is one sided, but most of all I’m afraid that you’ll ask me to leave and for the rest of my life I’ll never feel the way I feel when I’m with you.”

Angie took a sharp breath in and asked, “And how’s that? How do you feel with me, Peg? Like you’re doing some kinda charity work?” She didn’t mean for her words to come out so bitter but she also could not believe she had a woman like Peggy Carter alone in her cabin, acting like maybe-

Peggy lowered her arms and let out an irritated sigh. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. You know Angela Martinelli, for someone who prides themselves on such an evolved view of the world, you can be quite dense. I do not now nor have I ever thought of my friendship with you as charity work, and I was hoping that you might at least-“

“At least what?” huffed Angie.

Peggy bit her lower lip and turned toward the turntable in the corner. She walked over to it and eyed Angie’s albums. She found the Ronettes’ “Be My Baby” and started to play the record. She walked slowly back to where Angie stood and held her palm up. She smiled a little and asked “Dance with me?”

Angie waved her hands to gesture around the cabin and asked “What? Like right here?”

Peggy nodded and put her other hand on Angie’s waist. “Dance with me and we don’t have to pretend it’s to help someone out. Just dance with me because you might enjoy dancing with me. “

Angie nodded and brought her hand to meet Peggy’s. She placed her own hand on Peggy’s waist and moved Peggy’s to her shoulder. “I lead, remember?”

Peggy let out a soft laugh and bit her bottom lip shyly. “Of course.”

They stayed close as Peggy leaned forward and rested her cheek on Angie’s temple. Angie turned to nuzzle Peggy’s neck. She sighed and asked “Are you sure about this Peg?”

Peggy pulled back slightly and let one of her hands come to rest on Angie’s cheek. “As sure as I’ll ever be.”

She brought her lips to rest on Angie’s and took a chance she wouldn’t have thought herself capable of a month ago. Angie brought both of her hands up to rest on Peggy’s cheek and neck respectively. She pulled at the back of Peggy’s neck gently and deepened their kiss. Peggy stiffened a little in surprise but softened when Angie started to stroke her thumb at the the base of Peggy’s neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Peggy was the first to break away. Angie looked at her questioningly and Peggy said “You should know I’ve only done this once before, and not with a woman. I don’t know if I can-“

Angie stopped her with a kiss. “I’m not expectin’ anything from you English. Hell, if this is all there is, I’m happy. You don’t gotta be worried about me.”

Peggy smiled at that. “I want a bit more if that’s OK. I just ask that you be patient with me.”

Angie chuckled at her and said, “Well I ain’t the most patient gal, but I promise I’ll do my best with you, English.”

The sincerity in her voice caused Peggy to smile softly as she backed and lifted the hem of her shirt. She hesitated a little, but the the look of hunger in Angie’s eyes gave her all the courage she needed to pull her shirt the rest of the way off. When she’d removed it, Angie looked at her, stunned. She walked slowly toward her and stopped just a few inches before reaching her hands up. Her eyes were searching and at Peggy’s nod, she placed her hands on Peggy’s stomach. She gasped at the contact like she didn’t quite believe what was happening. Peggy found her fascination both mesmerizing and enticing. Angie ran her hands up Peggy’s sides and started to walk around her, touching her back, shoulders, and her stomach as she came to stand directly in front of Peggy again. Peggy tried to stay as still as possible, letting Angie take everything in.

Angie lifted her hands and stopped just under Peggy’s breasts. She looked up in wonder. “You’re somethin else, you know that Pegs? You’re like one of those women people tell stories about. Like remember that gal Peggy Carter? You just don’t meet women like her everyday.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and let out a bit of a snort. “Honestly Angie, I’m not all that impressive.”

Angie tilted her head in disbelief. “I beg to differ.” She moved her hands up both breasts, giving them a light squeeze in appreciation before moving back down to Peggy’s stomach and retracing her earlier journey along her sides.

Peggy let out a light groan. “Do you think, I might-” Her request was cut off by Angie’s mouth at the base of her neck. Her hands moved to Peggy’s waist as she gently guided them toward her bed. Peggy sat as her knees hit the bottom of the bed. Angie pulled her mouth back with a pop and moved to quickly remove her own shirt.

“Wait,” said Peggy as she put her hands over Angie’s. “May I?”

Angie shrugged, trying to play off the moment. No one ever looked at her the way Peggy Carter did. It was like she meant something to her and it was almost more than Angie could take. She picked a spot on Peggy’s shoulder to concentrate on while Peggy stood up and removed her shirt.

Peggy noticed the change in her mood and brought her hand to Angie’s cheek. “Everything alright?”

Angie nodded. “Yeah, I’ll just, uh, get the light.” As Peggy sat back down, Angie crawled up to the bedside lamp and turned it off.

Peggy would have asked for it to stay on because she very much liked seeing Angie, but she noticed that Angie struggled with such open admiration. Instead, she turned and pulled her into another kiss. Angie responded in kind, taking Peggy’s cheek in her hand and placing her other hand on Peggy’s waist.

Peggy moved her own hands to Angie’s waist and started to lean back, taking Angie with her. Angie rested on her knees and broke their kiss, opting to kiss along Peggy’s jaw and down her neck. Peggy tried to focus on continuing to touch Angie but when the other woman hit a particular spot at the base of her neck, she didn’t protest as her hands fell to her side and she arched her back in an effort to move her body as close to Angie’s mouth as possible.

Angie let out a soft giggle at the movement. “Doin OK, English?”

Peggy would have protested the giggle and the mocking tone but she knew she enjoyed this playful air between them and when else had she heard Angie giggle? The sound was surprisingly sweet, and Peggy hoped she might do it again. “I’m fine,” she affirmed quietly and smiled as Angie winked at her. There was just enough light from a nearby lamp post for her to be able to clearly make out Angie’s face.

Angie went back to her earlier ministrations and started to lick and kiss her way to Peggy’s breasts. When her mouth hit the fabric of Peggy’s bra, she peered up at her with a question in her eyes. Peggy nodded and lifted as Angie unsnapped her bra quicker than Peggy thought possible and sighed when she tossed the garment away. “Like I said, you’re somethin else.”

Peggy shrugged and opened her mouth to speak before a moan took place of the words she’d intended to speak. She felt Angie smile into her skin and would have scolded her for interrupting her retort if it didn’t feel so utterly wonderful. When Angie pulled away, Peggy whined at the loss of contact before moaning again as she felt Angie’s lips on the opposite breast. “God.”

Angie looked up from making circles around Peggy’s nipple and stopped to ask, “That good huh?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Cheeky.” She had a few other words for the smug look on Angie’s face, but she couldn’t quite think of them.

When she felt Angie move her hand down her stomach and her other hand took place of her mouth, Peggy looked up at her.

As much as Angie’s touch excited her, Peggy stopped her descent with her own hands and flipped Angie on her back. She steadied herself with a hand near Angie’s hip and leaned over her, placing a small kiss at her neck and making her way to one of Angie’s breasts.

She hovered and asked, “Do you mind?”

Angie looked a bit shocked, but nodded her approval. She let out a small moan and leaned her head back at the feel of Peggy’s lips making contact with her nipple. Peggy almost came undone with the mixture of affirming and pleading sounds coming from Angie. Every “yes” followed by a “don’t stop” and “please”.

As Peggy shifted to remove Angie’s jeans, Angie looked up at her in question. “What-” She paused catching her breath, “What are you doing?”

Peggy looked up apologetically. “Oh I’m sorry, I should have asked-”

Angie shook her head, “No it’s not that, it’s just I’m not used to being the first to-” It was silly honestly, that she couldn’t say it, but how did she put in words the fact that Peggy was the first woman to want her like this and to offer to please Angie first, despite her inexperience?

Peggy ran a thumb along Angie’s cheek and the gesture alerted Angie to the fact she was crying. “We don’t have to if you want to stop.”

Angie sniffled. “Nah, I want to. I’ve wanted to since I danced with you that first time.”

Peggy smiled and gestured toward Angie’s jeans. “May I, then?”

Angie nodded. Peggy unbuttoned the top and Angie lifted her hips to help. When Peggy was done with her underwear, she stated, “I might require a bit of instruction.”

“You sure about that Pegs? You seemed just fine earlier.”

Peggy laughed and ran her hand down Angie’s stomach, the other woman shuddered and Peggy added quietly, “just let me know if I do anything wrong.” She trailed her fingers toward Angie’s opening and before she touched her in a place she’d been dreaming about for the past couple of weeks, she whispered, “and remember to let go a little.”

 

****************************

As Peggy blinked back the stars in her eyes and her heart returned to its normal beat, Angie crawled up to her and winked as she placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “Is it always like this for you?”

Angie looked almost sad as she replied “Only with you, Pegs.”

Peggy pulled her into her arms and settled her cheek against Angie’s temple as they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy woke to the sound of someone moving about the cabin and heard a muttered “damn” as she opened her eyes to see Angie pulling on her bra and blouse. She glanced at a small clock in the corner that read 4:30.

“What’s going on?”

Angie turned to her and fidgeted with her fingers. “Oh, well I wasn’t sure if you’d-” She pulled one of her hands behind her neck and started to scratch. “Look English, if you want to forget about last night, it’s okay with me. I was just gonna check and see if the coast was clear for you to head back.”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “Do you want me to leave?”

“What?” Angie’s head snapped up and her eyes looked panicked. “No, I-” She sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. “It’s just usually that’s how this works for me. Someone wakes up, realizes what happened and bolts. You learn to be prepared after a while.”

Peggy leaned forward and covered one of Angie’s hands with her own. “I don’t regret anything. In fact, I’d be up for repeat performances sometime soon.” She winked as she sat up completely and pulled her hand away to pat the space beside her. “I have some time before they’ll go looking for me.”

Angie smiled as she discarded her clothes and moved to join Peggy.

 

****************************

Peggy landed with an undignified thump on the floor and listened to see if she'd woken anyone. When she felt the coast was clear, she stood up and brushed her clothes. There weren’t too many wrinkles and if she decided to forgo changing no one would be the wiser.  She sighed in satisfaction, but was startled when her lamp light suddenly illuminated the room. Her uncle was seated on the bed with the same disappointed expression he wore when she snuck in after celebrating acing her A-levels with friends.

"Where have you been, Margaret?" His voice was stern and though she knew he was going for intimidation, she could hear a hint of worry too.

“Oh I was just out for a walk.” It sounded pathetic even to her ears.

“Do not lie to me.” His voice held a harsh firmness but was incredibly quiet.

It would be better if he shouted, It was easier to push back then, but now it was as if she could feel the disappointment vibrate in the space between them. “I was just with some friends.”

“Like that Martinelli woman and the busboy?”

Peggy couldn’t help but look astonished at his accusation. “How did-”

“I’m not naive, Margaret.”

“Uncle, I wasn’t-”

He stood and closed her window then turned to lean against it and crossed his arms. “It’s no matter what your intentions were, I know you’re young and you need to have fun, but you’ve a future to think about. People like that are not-”

“Are not what?” Peggy countered as she crossed her own arms and straightened. “I thought you trusted me to make my own decisions.”

“I do trust you, but you can’t believe that associating with those people will get you anywhere.”

Peggy couldn’t find the words to respond, instead opted to stand her ground and meet her uncle’s stare.

He shook his head. “Perhaps we should cut our holiday short, Edwin has Anna to think about and obviously it would be better for you.”

Peggy sighed as she dropped her arms. “What if I,” she paused as she thought for a moment. “If I promised to stop seeing them?”

“And could you make such a promise?” He pushed off the window to move a little closer as he considered her offer.

Peggy nodded. She could make it, but keeping it was an altogether different task she had no intention of maintaining. She wasn’t as much a novice at keeping things from her uncle, no matter how much he thought he knew.

He eyed her with a bit of suspicion but gave her an affirmative nod. “Alright.” He moved to the door but paused before he opened it and looked over at her. His eyes softened and he relaxed his shoulders. “I only want what’s best for you. It’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Peggy couldn’t help the warmth that flooded her heart as she smiled softly at him. He was right, as was often the case, but Peggy intended to start deciding for herself what was best for her and she was sure it included Angie. She would just need to be more creative in sneaking around.

 

**************************

It took Peggy a couple of days before she found a way to see Angie again.The opportunity presented itself in a thunderstorm that caused her family to opt to stay inside for the day. After lunch, Charles and Elizabeth decided to nap while Edwin and Peggy promised to make sure to stay together should they venture out.

They left for the main house and once out of sight, Edwin kept in the same direction and promised to cover for Peggy if Charles came looking.

Peggy made sure she wasn’t followed as made her way to Angie’s cabin. Angie answered quickly and pulled her in. “Hey stranger.”

Peggy took off her raincoat gingerly and explained, “I’m really sorry, Angie, I couldn’t-”

Her words were cut off by Angie’s lips on hers and her hands frantically pulling at Peggy’s blouse. Peggy kissed her back and pulled at the hem of Angie’s shirt, searching for a place to make contact with the other woman’s skin. “I missed you,” she whispered between their hurried kisses and the divesting of clothing.

Angie smirked and led Peggy backward toward the bed, pushing her gently once they reached the edge.  She leaned over her and joked,  “Couldn’t tell.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and looked a little disappointed at her response. Angie smiled and placed a playful peck on her cheek. “Me too, English.” She sighed as she continued, slower this time, and whispered again before kissing Peggy, “Me too.”  

 

Later, when they were spent and the record player started playing something slow and soft, Peggy started to make lazy circles with her fingers across Angie’s stomach and inquired, “Have there been many other women?”

Angie stiffened under Peggy’s fingertips and shook her head as she sat up. “That what you think?”

Peggy looked worried as she moved to sit up as well. She wanted to touch Agie again but placed her hands in her lap instead. “I didn’t mean to imply anything Angie, I was genuinely curious.”

Angie looked over at her and softened. “I’m sorry English. I’ve learned to expect the worst out of people, I’m not used to all this kindness.” She reached across the bed to Peggy’s hands and placed her own on top.

She stroked her thumb over them as she answered Peggy’s question. “There was this one girl Ma caught me with before she kicked me out. Then when I came here,” she sighed as she pulled her hand back. Peggy laid back down on her stomach and placed her head on her hand as Angie continued, “The guys get it more often. Makes sense I think, cause you can’t just come out and ask another woman.”

Peggy nodded and wished it wasn’t true.

Angie continued, “I had a couple offers, if you could call it that, but Marian was the first one I took seriously. I didn’t even notice the money at first, she’d slip it into my pants before she left or in my jacket. It’s hard to say no when you’re used to being so broke, and at first I thought she was just helping me out but I should know better, money always comes with strings.” She shook her head and looked down at Peggy. “Saddest thing is, I thought we had a real relationship for a while. I mean she’s married, but I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like.”

Peggy reached out and pulled at Angie’s leg, indicating she wanted her to lie down again. When Angie met her request, Peggy leaned over her and placed her hand on Angie’s cheek. “You deserve better.”

“You offerin?”

Peggy smiled. “I suppose I am.”

Angie nodded then turned serious. “I meant what I said the other night Pegs, I don’t expect much. If that dance and kiss had been it, I’d be happy.”

Peggy shook her head lightly. “I don’t want that to be all there is. You’re so incredible Angie, I wish you could see that.”

Angie reached up and placed her hand on Peggy’s cheek and smiled when Peggy leaned into the touch. “Sometimes I believe it. When you look at me like that, I think it could be true.”

“I’ll just have to keep looking then.”

 

************************  

It’s amazing when Peggy and Edwin are able to swing a lesson with Angie by their uncle. Of course, when he asked who their lesson was with, they neglected to mention it was Angie. Peggy really had to hand it to her cousin and his ever evolving lying skills. She was surprised her uncle hadn’t noticed his ear scratching tell. He was more than content to play watchout while Peggy and Angie spent time together in the dance room.

Peggy started to giggle and threw a chastising glare Angie’s way as the other woman placed her hands everywhere but Peggy’s waist. “I’m sorry, did you not stress the importance in our first lesson of a locked frame?”

Angie threw her a playful smile. “I also told you that it was important to let go a little.”

Peggy laughed as she rolled her eyes, cupped Angie’s cheeks and pulled her up for a kiss. Before their lips met, she felt Angie stiffen and it only took her a moment to hear the steps on the stairs. They pulled away in time for their visitor to only be greeted with Angie giving instruction and Peggy practicing steps.

Peggy fought back a groan as she recognized Howard smiling at her.

“Still takin lessons Peg? Shoulda told me, I could teach ya some things.” he offered as he walked up to her and mirrored her stance.

“I’m fine, thank you.” At the sound of the record scratching, she dropped her frame and turned to see Angie fiddling with the player.

“Whatcha need Howard?”

Howard looked mildly offended by the interruption, but walked to stand closer as he addressed her. “I wanted to talk to you about the final dance, Aunt Miriam finally put me in charge. I was thinking of changin things up a bit.”

Angie’s face brightened and Peggy's heart leapt at the sight. When it came to work, Angie was always energetic, but looked bored unless she was dancing with the rest of the staff or Peggy.

“You’re kiddin? That’s amazing cause me and the staff, we got a lot of ideas. We were thinkin maybe a cross between-”

Howard threw up a hand to silence her. “Calm down, Martinelli. I was just thinkin you and Dottie always do a mambo with your partners. Maybe this year you can do the pachanga.”

Angie’s face fell.

Howard quirked an eyebrow and continued, “I mean, you can always do your same tired routine, but next year I can find someone all too happy to-”

Angie schooled her features into a tight smile and offered politely, “No problem Howard, the pachanga sounds fun.”

Howard nodded and smiled. “I thought so.” He walked toward the staircase and winked at Peggy. “Why don’t you see if she’ll teach it to you? I think it’ll be a hit.”

When they heard him reach the bottom of the stairs and exit the building, Angie slammed the top of the record player.

Peggy slowly walked up to her. “Does he always speak to you like that?”

Angie shrugged. “What? You surprised?”

Peggy shook her head. “No, but have you tried telling him your ideas, getting him to listen?”

Angie waved a hand in dismissal. “Ain’t no use, and it would be seen as _insubordination_.”

Peggy bit her lip and shook her head. “It’s hardly fair. You’re the one with all the experience.”

Angie reached out a hand and squeezed Peggy’s forearm. “Oh Pegs, nothing here is fair. Fair is something I stopped looking for a long time ago.” She lifted her hand to check her watch, and smiled. “Hey, we still got a few minutes before you have to be back, how bout I show you some of the ideas he wouldn’t listen to?”

“Sounds lovely.”

 

**********

Peggy tried hard to maintain her smile, but Miriam was near impossible to remain pleasant around.

“How are you enjoying your activities, Miss Carter?”

“It’s been a very exciting summer.”

Miriam quirked an eyebrow. “Has it?” Her judgment made Peggy’s skin crawl, but she was saved from any further discussion when Thompson came rushing over to whisper something in Miriam’s ear. She nodded at the information.

“If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to, Howard, you may want to come along, you might learn something.”

Howard nodded and followed her from the table.

Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows and addressed Thompson. “I hope everything is alright.”

Thompson gave her a polite smile and Peggy felt a feeling of dread settle in her at the sight. He looked almost pleased. “It will be, ma’am, I was just reporting a complaint of theft from a guest.”

“Theft?” asked Edwin.

“Yeah, it seems one of our guests has had something stolen by a member of the entertainment staff.” He turned to Peggy and she tilted her head in consideration.

“Who?” asked Charles as he looked from Thompson to Peggy.

Thompson turned to him and replied, “Miss Martinelli.”

“That can’t be true,” stated Peggy.

“Seems like it, the guest is a regular of ours and told me in the strictest of confidences, but Miriam doesn’t stand for these things so you folks have nothing to worry over.”

When he walked away, Peggy turned to her uncle. “Uncle, it can’t be true, she wouldn’t steal from anyone.”

Charles shook his head. “Peggy, you can’t know that.”

Peggy reached out a hand to his arm and pleaded, “I know, I know her and I know she wouldn’t.”

“It is not our business to meddle in other people’s affairs.”

Peggy sighed and threw her napkin on the table. She walked toward the entrance and found Miriam and Howard confronting Angie.

“Miss Martinelli, I have an accusation from Marian I need to talk to you about.”

Angie’s eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Howard.

“Aunt Miriam, maybe we should go into the office.” He caught Peggy’s glance as his aunt agreed and they walked toward Miriam's office.

Peggy almost followed when she felt a hand on her arm stop her.

“I don’t know how much good you’ll do without having to admit all the time you’ve spent with her.”

Peggy turned to see Edwin peering down with a concerned expression.

“I don’t care, I need to-”

“If you have any hope of even speaking to her again, you have to wait until later. Mother and Father have a game of crochet planned for this afternoon and I’ve already informed them that we have a tennis lesson.” He winked at that last statement and Peggy gave him a grateful smile.

 

************

Peggy paced outside of Angie’s cabin and tried to come up with a plan to fix this.

“English, you shouldn’t be here.”

Peggy looked up at Angie’s hard stare. She opened her mouth to speak but Angie continued, “They gave me two hours to leave and if they find you here when they come lookin to make sure I’m gone, you’ll be in a whole lot of trouble.”

“What? They can’t possibly do that!”

Angie sighed as she moved past her and left the door open for Peggy to follow. As she gathered her things, she spoke in a hollow tone. “They can and they are, I wish things were different, but they aren’t. There’s no use in fighting a guest and even if I did, Marian knows my secret and I can’t risk that. They offered me pay to slip out quietly and I just can’t-”

Peggy stopped her as she placed her hands on Angie’s arms. Angie looked up at her, defeated. “What am I supposed to do with you gone?”

Angie shrugged. “You’ll find somethin.”

Peggy cupped her cheek. “I don’t want you to leave.” Angie leaned into the touch and placed her hand over Peggy’s.

“Help me pack will ya? If we do it quick, we can say goodbye without someone catchin us.”

Peggy felt her eyes begin to well with tears, but nodded and moved to pack up Angie’s records.

 

***********

It was all she could do not to rip Angie’s bags from her hands and beg her to stay. _What use would it be?_ There was nowhere for Angie to stay and Peggy knew she needed the money they’d offered her to leave quietly.

Instead she leaned against the front of the car and watched Angie load her things into the trunk. When she was done, Angie slammed the door down and slowly made her way to Peggy.

Peggy wanted to tell Angie all she meant to her, all this summer taught her. “Angie, “she started, but there was too much to say, too much to try and fit into simple words. Goodbye was something she never saw coming, despite the temporary nature of her being there.

Angie smiled sadly and took Peggy’s chin in her hand, lifting it slightly. “Chin up, English.” She moved her hand to brush Peggy’s cheek. “No regrets, okay? Not a one. Best thing about this lousy summer was this, and I can’t ever regret that, you know?”

Peggy nodded. “Me neither.” She wound her arms around the smaller woman’s frame and squeezed. “I think I fell in love with you.”

Angie winked. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” she affirmed as Angie leaned upward and placed a bittersweet kiss on her lips. It was an ending, and Peggy had no idea how to let go.

“I loved you too, Pegs,” said Angie as she pulled away and stepped out of their embrace, headed for the driver door. “Look me up if you’re ever in New York.”

Peggy sniffled as she smiled. “I will, I promise.”

Angie gave her a nod then climbed into her car and sped off. Peggy watched until Angie’s car became a faint dot in the distance then turned and headed back to her cabin, already feeling a bit emptier.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Peggy stared at the diner doors for the third day in a row. She should just walk in and say hello but there was something that stopped her even now, that small worry she wouldn’t be well received.

“You know, stalkin’ isn't too attractive in a person.”

Peggy jumped and turned to see Angie in her signature leather jacket and equally fitting casual clothes. “Angie?”

Angie quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Something you needed?”

“I was actually on my way to see you.”

“I can see that, though you wouldn’t have much luck since it’s my day off.”

“Oh.” Peggy bowed her head a little. Of course Angie wouldn’t be working every day.

“What did you need English that it took you three days of standing across the street and staring at the door?”

“Well, I,” she fumbled with her purse strap, unable to formulate the words she’d been practicing for a week.

“Come to think of it, what are you even doin’ in New York?”

That answer was infinitely easier. “I teach here.”

Angie lowered her arms and nodded. “That’s nice. I thought you’d be at some fancy school in England by now.”

“No, I wanted to come back because I...” Peggy paused as Angie placed a hand on her forearm. Her mind was flooded with memories she’d held onto for months. Memories that brought her back here and made her wonder if they could possibly start again.

Angie tilted her head. “Miss me?”

Peggy nodded. “I did, oh Angie, I do.”

Angie smiled in that uncharacteristically shy way Peggy missed so dearly. “Really?”

“Yes.” Peggy wanted so desperately to kiss her but instead placed her hand over Angie’s and squeezed for emphasis.

Angie nodded. “Well, now that you found me, want me to show you around? I’m a great tour guide.”

Peggy laughed lightly. “I’ve no doubt. Lead the way.”

 

************

“Want to go dancin?” Angie winked as she finished her drink and set her napkin on the table.

Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “Would we be able to,” she paused unsure of how to ask.

“They got places where we can go. I never did get to dance that final dance of the summer.” Angie sighed a little. “It’s a shame too, since I had such a great partner.”

“Oh?”

“What do you say English?” Angie leaned forward and lowered her voice, “Dance with me?”

  
Peggy smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
